


"btw what's verkwan?"

by kwangerine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Youtuber AU, hansol does too, mingyu’s the supportive beauty vlogger bff everyone needs, seungkwan posts song covers on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwangerine/pseuds/kwangerine
Summary: "Someone in the chat just asked me if I know Chwe Hansol. Chwe Hansol? You mean the most beautiful person you’ll ever see with your own two eyes? You mean the guy who happens to live in my area but has never asked to collaborate? Hey, Chwe Hand Soap, why don't you hit me up or something? I mean, you're hot. I'm hot. Together, we'll be the perfect hot sauce-Sriracha combo."in which boo seungkwan is a big youtuber who is a fanboy of another big youtuber, chwe hansol.





	1. where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance, but this will probably have really slow updates :/ but you could always yell at me to write faster over at my twitter @gyuboos. pressure me to finish the next chapter until i cant stand it anymore. please.

With every major male YouTuber comes the shipping fangirls.   
  
Seungkwan should have learned his lesson the first time he accidentally revealed he was a fan of other YouTuber, HVC, a.k.a Chwe Hansol, “the most beautiful person you’ll ever see with your own two eyes” according to the drunk teen. Right after the livestream, he was bombarded with mentions on his Twitter, screaming at him to collaborate with the younger. Since he was drunk out of his mind and couldn’t remember a damn word he said that livestream until he watched a replay someone uploaded onto YouTuber, he forgot about these demands. Fast forward a week later during another weekly livestream where a fan noticed the HVC t-shirt he was wearing. Almost immediately, the comments filled with caps lock. Seungkwan merely laughed it off and continued like normal. The only thing was, his cheeks stayed a light red hue for the remainder of the stream.

So, it was _pretty_ overwhelming when Seungkwan found that the same  Chwe Hansol he was outed to love  emailed him asking for a meet-up.  

 

 

“Listen, hyung, you don’t get it. I’m literally about to cry, I can’t stop shaking, I just spilled all my milk on the floor, and... oh shit, what time is it again?”

Seungkwan heard the ruffle of blankets from the other line, the other probably turning over to look at his alarm clock.

“It’s three in the morning, Kwannie,” Seungcheol slurred.

That processed for a moment in the blonde’s sleep-deprived mind before he responded all in one breath, “I’m so sorry for waking you up, hyung, but in this moment I’m in severe need of fashion advice.” Seungkwan turned on the speaker and placed his phone on top of his drawer. “Should I wear _that_ pair of skinny jeans?” he asked, looking through his jeans. “You know, the one that made the nickname Booty Kwan happen?“

The older took a deep breath. “Seungkwan, just wear whatever you want. You're The Boo Seungkwan, did you forget? You can do this, honey. Slay his ass."

Seungkwan froze and stood there staring at the wall opposite of him. “Good point,” he said after a few minutes of reevaluating his life choices. “A fucking incredible point you made right there. Okay, good night, hyung, once again, I'm really sorry for waking you up. You know I love you. Bye.” Seungkwan quickly ended the call and brushed his bangs back with a determined grin.

“Whatever I wear looks good on me anyways,” Seungkwan thought, already feeling his body become lighter after an hour and a half of stressing over a particular Chwe Hansol. Humming cheerfully, he laid his clothes on his desk and flopped himself onto his bed, curling under the covers. He waited for that lovely relief of sleep to wash over him to no avail. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hansol’s smirking face staring back at him, that provocative glint in his eyes. Curse Chwe Hansol.

 

 

For the umpteenth time that morning, Seungkwan accidentally burned his hand trying to curl his hair. Dipping his burnt hand in the bowl of cold water he placed on the sink countertop after the third time of being victimized by the flatiron, he put down the weapon and reached for his phone to call Mingyu for hair styling help. During the ten minutes waiting time for the lanky boy to come, his phone was blowing up with notifications mainly because of his tweet about him meeting up with the younger YouTuber. After that initial tweet, most of his mentions were of shippers having a mental breakdown of their otp finally meeting up causing a smile to form on Seungkwan’s face. He opened Twitter and scrolled through his mentions to pass the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 **bitch wtf** @hahakwan • 18m

@BOOseungkwan @chwehandsoap it won’t be long until they’re fucking /wipes a tear/ i’m so proud

 

 **helene loves boo** @1998_sk • 14m

@BOOseungkwan @chwehandsoap wtf is that tongue emoji, seungkwan stop

 

 **julia** @hansolvchwe • 7m

@BOOseungkwan @chwehandsoap HANSOLLIE ???!!

 

Seungkwan laughed at the witty replies he got and was about to reply to the first one when the doorbell rang accompanied with a loud thumping on his front door.

“Seungkwan, let me in,” Mingyu yelled, nearly breaking down the door with his vigorous knocking.

The teen ran out the bathroom, almost knocking over the bowl of water, and opened the front door to a disheveled Mingyu. The latter stepped in, not taking off his shoes, and made a beeline for the bathroom, the younger following closely behind him.

“I ran over here as fast as I could,” Mingyu breathed while picking up the flat iron. He tugged the younger in front of him and started professionally making curls in his hair. Seungkwan knew he called the perfect person. “You’re meeting up with Hansol, right?” he asked, tongue poking out of his mouth. “You know, that boy couldn’t stop talking about you over the phone this morning.”

Seungkwan hid a blush even though he was pretty sure the older could see the tips of his ears turn red from his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved that the other was excited also or embarrassed since he was doing the same thing to Seungcheol last night. “You two know each other?” he asked, muffled from behind his hands.

“Vernon’s a childhood friend. In fact, I even helped him pick out his outfit for today.” Mingyu said with a smirk.

Just then, Seungkwan’s phone let out a ding.

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu, are you done with my hair yet?”

The taller boy scoffed. “Don't rush the master, Kwannie."

“I really need to go right now,” the other squeaked, out of breath.

Sighing, the beauty vlogger sprayed some hairspray on the boy’s hair to set everything and patted the other’s shoulders with a small smile. “Have fun on your little date then. Don’t forget to text me if anything’s going wrong and I’ll rescue you.”

The two shared a tight hug (Mingyu almost suffocating the poor boy) before Seungkwan rushed out of the bathroom with his phone and slipped on his sneakers, making one last check of his hair in his phone camera. Heart pounding, he ran out of his apartment. Mingyu yelled something but the blonde was too excited to listen.

While running, Seungkwan noticed that he was trembling. It's snowing, he bitterly thought as he looked around. Shaking off white snowflakes from his bangs, he tried to pull his “coat” around himself tighter. Keys? Check. Phone? Check. Money? Check. Candy wrapper from two months ago? Check. Coat? Oops.

 

“Well, crap.”

 

 

 


	2. him, a mess,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seungkwan felt a migraine forming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been [looks at calendar] 9 months since i've last updated. if you thought you've seen the last of me, you've thought wrong. [throws up peace sign, winks, and fades into dust]

“You, Boo Seungkwan, are an idiot.” 

Those were the first words that came out of Chwe Hansol’s mouth as he smiled at the shivering blonde YouTuber in front of him. The fans the younger mentioned were long gone, being as it took Seungkwan four times longer than normal to get to the coffee shop. It was already half past three when he stepped into the cafe. 

“Here,” Hansol said, pushing the untouched cup of hot chocolate into the other’s hands. It was lukewarm at best, but Seungkwan couldn’t really complain since 1) he was late to the meetup anyway and 2) Hansol bought the drink with his own money. “T-thank you,” he smiled. Taking a tentative sip, he could already feel the butterflies blooming in his stomach.

An awkward silence hung in the air. 

Seungkwan felt like he was having a mental breakdown. The confident mindset he tried to keep was no more and he was reduced into a flustered, stuttering mess. What ever happened to sentence that kept ringing in his mind last night?  _ You're  _ The _ Boo Seungkwan, did you forget?  _ Yeah, he  _ was _ Boo Seungkwan, but not  _ The _ Boo Seungkwan.  _ The _ Boo Seungkwan wouldn’t be so affected by a simple crush, even if the other looked like a visual god. 

Hansol cleared his throat. 

Seungkwan snapped out of his Hansol-Vernon-Chwe-induced trance. “Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself!” He fixed his hair. “I’m Boo Seungkwan, Seungkwan Boo, MC Boo, Boo-Bit, Boodelia, blah blah blah, but you can call me whatever-”

“Boo.”

Seungkwan paused. “Yes, that is  _ actually _ my last name. Can you believe how many-”

“I mean, I want to call you Boo. You said I could call you whatever.”

If Seungkwan wasn’t flustered already, he would have been that plus many more levels of embarrassment. “As in the ghost?”

“As in  _ my boo. _ ”

And that was all it took. Seungkwan spat out his (not) hot chocolate. Hansol, being right in front of him, took all the damage. He bursted out laughing his annoyingly hilarious laugh at the other who scrambled to wipe his face. Cute.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just did that. You probably hate me now, don't you?”

Hansol just shook his head and brought Seungkwan’s hand down onto the table. “It’s fine, really. Today just isn’t your day, isn’t it?”

Seungkwan agreed sadly, thinking a bit. “Can we..” What was a good time? Sunday? No, Joshua was going to drag him to church again. Monday? Monday’s were strictly editing days. Tuesday? He had a collab to film with Mingyu. So, Wednesday? ...Wednesday. 

“Can we try again on Wednesday?”

Hansol laughed. 

He took that as a yes.   
  
  
  
  


Mingyu was still in Seungkwan’s apartment when the latter returned, eyes watering. Seeing those tears, Mingyu immediately stood up from his crease in the couch and pulled the younger in for a bear hug. “What happened?” he asked worriedly, anger slowly forming in the pit of his stomach. “What did Hansol do? Did he hurt you? Did you break any bones? Do I have to kill him? I’ll get my hair iron and scissors out right now-”

“Nothing’s wrong, Mingyu,” the smaller laughed.

“Are you sure?”

Seungkwan looked up, smiling wide. “Yes, I'm sure. These are happy tears. Don't worry.” He pushed the overgrown puppy away and smoothed down his sweater. “Aside from the rocky start, I think it went really well. We got to know each other and stuff.”

“Over-dramatic as always.” Mingyu leant down with a shit-eating grin. “But still quieter than normal. You’re holding back fanboy screams, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I suggest you check your Twitter.”

Seungkwan hasn't went through his notifications since the morning. 

Huh. So there  _ was  _ a reason why his phone suddenly blew up with notifications and vibrated off the table in the midst of talking to Hansol. 

“I’m scared to.”

“Just do it.” Mingyu took out his own phone, ignoring Seungkwan’s loud disapproval of awful meme reference. “I replied to the original post half an hour ago, and it’s _still_ blowing up. I think it may be my most liked tweet to date.”

Suspiciously doing what he was told, Seungkwan gasped at what he saw:

A fan-taken video of his embarrassment in all it’s two minute glory, filmed from the best angle possible—pointing straight at him, giving the viewer a perfect view of him spitting out his coffee all over the other boy.

Now his entire Twitter fanbase, Hansol’s too, and even stray local Twitter users have seen how he made a complete fool of himself in front of The Hansol Vernon Chwe. He can already see people good-naturedly mocking him, with a few sympathetic fans virtually patting him on the back. But what he was most shocked about was one particular mention from the one and only Kim Mingyu standing in front of him that very moment.

 

**hair by gyu** @mingyu • 34m

@boonon @BOOseungkwan @chwehandsoap if this is how wet seungkwan can make hansol in public, i wonder what goes on in the bedroom ;)

 

11.6k retweets and 17.7k likes.

Seungkwan felt a migraine forming. 

The blonde grabbed Mingyu who was slowly inching away by the back of his shirt. The taller deflated like a popped balloon.

“H-hey, before you stab me-”

“Get out of my house right now.” 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or reach me at @gyuboos on twitter if you want to yell at me for not proofreading, thanks i love you all

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammer/ spelling mistakes ugh i need sleep. please do comment, i love reading what you guys think :) continue being verkwan trash and continue loving seventeen !! ly


End file.
